Alice Hiromi
Alice Hiromi is the curious photographer that became the adopted mother of Makai Dragon Loop in the events of Dragon Blood. Personality & Character Alice Hiromi (尋海 アリス Hiromi Arisu) is a girl who likes photography and is attracted to beautiful things and scenes. Due to constant abuse and negligence from those around her and having dragon egg, the only thing that shine her harsh life taken from her, she developed into determined but manipulative, selfish, cold-hearted, bitter, and calculating person. Because she is the one who sealed the cage around the Dragon Egg, her handprint is the only one that can unlock the cage again, making her a target for Edel. Edel later kidnaps her and forces her to release the egg, but she escapes with it and delivers it to Rei and Rekka. When she is told that someone from the Senate will arrive to dispose of the egg, she takes it and runs away. When the Dragon Egg finally hatches, she takes it upon herself care for the newborn dragon, which she names Loop (ループ Rūpu) after Bakura's bar, Lupo. Skills & Abilities Despite apparently being an ordinary human, she possesses a moderate awareness of the Makai world and Horrors. History Background Alice lived in troubled childhood ever since she stayed in an orphanage due to death of her parents. She values beautiful things and have contempt towards things that stained it. Unfortunately, it appeared that for the same reasons, she treated like an outcast and become constant target of bullying as result. One of bullies who mistreated her goes so far deliberately stomped a nearby flower and rally his friends to threw mud on her to express his resentments on her. To make matter worse, nobody even bothered to defend the child. However it all changed when one day, she discovered the surviving remains of Nova’s nest, with the Dragon Egg still resting there, undisturbed for centuries. When Alice touched the egg, she had a vision of a world purified by fire and reborn beautiful once again. From then on, she became the egg’s minder, always watching over it and tending to it until it was rediscovered by the Makai Order. Makai Priests came for the egg and Alice tried to fight them, but she was only a little girl and didn’t have the power to fight off the adults; the priest got the dragon egg and had it locked away in a tomb for safe keeping. Undeterred, Alice vows to reunite with the egg as soon as she left the orphanage. As a young woman, she tirelessly looking for the egg where the search led her to the ruins of Makai Order. It was there she learned more about Makai Order and Makai Dragons as well as nature of the egg she looked for. With that, she understands the nature of the egg she cherished and knows where to look. Pics Gallery Alice & Loop 6.jpg Alice & Loop 5.jpg Loop Apples.jpg Loop & Apples.jpg Loop & Alice 2.jpg Little Alice & Egg.jpg Little Alice & Egg 2.jpg Little Alice & Egg 1.jpg Kagome Funeral.jpg Kagome Funeral 4.jpg Kagome Funeral 3.jpg Kagome Funeral 2.jpg Alice Gone.jpg Alice Fusion.jpg Alice Fusion 3.jpg Alice Fusion 2.jpg Alice Fake Dragon Knight.jpg Alice 3.jpg Alice 2.jpg Alice 1.jpg Alice & Loop.jpg Alice & Loop Fusion 2.jpg Alice & Loop 4.jpg Alice & Loop 3.jpg Alice & Egg.jpg Alice & Egg 4.jpg Alice & Egg 3.jpg Alice & Egg 2.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Dragon Blood